


Yearning

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV Second Person, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could tear your throat on his name<br/>and relish the bleeding.<br/>His eyes drag the line of your throat<br/>as you swallow.<br/>You lean nearer to him, focused.<br/>Finally, finally you will taste him.<br/>He knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

You have a stumbling heartbeat.  
He can hear  
the banging on your chest,  
you know it. You know.  
He’s clueless, you fear,  
but he knows.

He’s got a hand wrapped around  
your wrist, his thumb placed over your veins.  
Subtle, but you know.  
He is quiet as he counts, measures,  
calculates.

He hooks his fingers under yours,  
raising your arms toward a place with  
invisible golden gates, which are shut now.  
He brings your knuckles to his lips:  
tender. You know  
what his hands can do.  
You have been at war together.

You could tear your throat on his name  
and relish the bleeding.  
His eyes drag the line of your throat  
as you swallow.  
You lean nearer to him, focused.  
Finally, finally you will taste him.  
He knows.


End file.
